Archtitan
The Archtitan is a Titan, and one of the most controlling and powerful figures in Outhria's history, being the progenitor behind the events of the Ancient War, acting as the controller of the Godgigum Chalice from which he would give to the "worthy" or channel it in order to break Oraclos. During the Ancient War, the Archtitan was regarded as the most powerful and famous combatant, and ultimately, was the final foe for Ancieus Uredos, the world's greatest commander to defeat, and where Ancieus got the title of "Archbane" from which he imposed on his famous blade. In addition, he was one of the first "fallen titans", members of the Titan race which gave into the power of malevolence and ultimate destruction to sate their thirst for unending power. The Archtitan acts as the first big antagonist of A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn, and as such is the reason the Ancient War has begun yet again after the effects of the Great Turnback. The Archtitan is a foe found in the Archcore, a giant mechanical stronghold in The World's Edge. Adventurers alongside Ancieus discover that the fallen titan was responsible for the death of Sinseid in the previous timeline, and is more adept at causing world destruction than ever before. Alongside fighting him in his castle, players may find clues relating to his overreacting core which lead to a history of the Fallen Titans. History The Archtitan, though its name was not this originally, was made by the entities known as The Creator and The Destructor. Before his fall, he was known as a respectable and highly powerful titan, in charge of the Val'dar complex. During a time, in the presence of an unknown "evil being", the Archtitan was known to be one of the Titans (or fallen titans) to go insane, and as such needed war and destruction to quench themselves. This involved putting the remainder of the Draconic Titans at risk, and sabotaging the Val'dar complex. The Archtitan was able to bypass Oraclos, and was successful at leaking information out of the complex to the universe. However, Oraclos was able to purge the Archtitan away. Later on, the Archtitan created servants of its own, and used its powers to subjugate various races and beings alike to create an "unmatchable army" and built the Archcore. His first order of business was to destroy, and secondly, to obtain the Godgigum Chalice. Because of his extensive Titan knowledge, he found that the Tyrgarde possessed it. 'Ancient War' During the Ancient War, the Archtitan managed to defeat the Tyrgarde and their constructs and obtain the Chalice. Using the chalice with the gems, he was close to entering the Worldgate, but instead pursued more war and conflict. The Archtitan defeated the remaining armies of the world to secure the gems after Gaidra used magic to hide the gems away. At some point, according to Gaidra, when questioned about Sinseid, Gaidra states that the Archtitan was responsible for his death in the early timeline, having got caught in the conflict. This is due to Sinseid having stole the Glyph of Xan Blood, an extremely powerful magical artifact. While Sinseid was successful in transporting it to Varo Bartholomew, he died. In turn, this made the titan weaker. Ancieus Uredos led his gigantic army to the Archtitan's footsteps. After a lengthy and most epic battle, Ancieus leaped into the air and slashed his blade, Censura, through the iron helm of the Titan, destroying it completely. The Titan died, dropping the chalice into Ancieus' arms. Ancieus was known as the Archbane, and thus, the titan's defeat was regarded as the end of the Ancient War. 'A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn' The Archtitan once again owns the Godgigum Chalice, hypothesized to have all the gems within the Chalice's clutches, however, it is revealed in this timeline (after the Great Turnback) that he hasn't recovered all of them for unknown reasons. He sends his lieutenant, Banerein to the Black Crag to seize the first gem from the Darkened Spires, and to cause calamity. After Banerein's failure to defeat the adventurers, he is forced to retreat, and makes an appearance himself, destroying the Spires. However, Aegis Uredos was able to recover the gem, and teleports the raid away to safety. The Archtitan beckons them to return to the Archcore, so that he may "enjoy cleaving Ancieus" in two. 'Archcore' After the War on the Black Crag, the Archtitan ends up fighting Ancieus Uredos and his army once again at the Archcore. Along with adventurers, Ancieus succeeds in laying waste to his fortress and destroying the denizens within. Farnmir at one point tries to warn the titan of their strength, but falls just before. The Archtitan eventually fights face to face with them, using his archforged weaponry and Xan magicks, though not with the glyph as he could have in the past. The titan falls after a long and deadly battle, and as a last resort, telling Ancieus Uredos he would rather see the world burn than see Ancieus atop of it, throws the Godgigum Chalice into the sky where it lands inside the Val'dar complex. Ancieus' ire is earned, and the Archtitan dies by having his heart torn out. Sinseid makes an appearance, warning them of the conflict, and siphoning the last pieces of Xan magic for his own power from the Archtitan before he departs. Personality ... Weapons and Armour ... Abilities and Powers ... Quests ... Quotes *I will build an unmatchable army, recover the Chalice, and CONTROL THE WORLD! *Banerein! You have failed me again, but, I feel merciful, for you may have another use. *Let them have their fun. One gem won't compare to the might of the Chalice. Let them come, and I will enjoy cleaving them in two... the Archcore awaits. *The chalice can only be drunk out of by those who DESERVE IT! Trivia *It is widely believed had the Archtitan had the Glyph of Xan Blood in the Ancient War when he fought Ancieus Uredos, he would've won the war, or at the very least destroyed his entire army. *Sinseid stole the Glyph from the Archtitan using high-level teleportation magicks. In turn, the Archtitan crushed Sinseid after he used the last of his mana to send the Glyph to Varo Bartholomew. Category:Characters Category:Titans